At the very least
by El loopy
Summary: Tohru doesn't like the thought that he might be going hungry... Set during episode 1x2. Oneshot.


At the very least

They didn't seem too worried about Kyo's eating habits, Shigure and Yuki, so she guessed it was probably okay that he was missing a meal. Tohru ate a couple more bites, shutting her eyes to concentrate on the taste rather than the excess left on the table. Yuki was questioning Shigure on the details around Kyo joining their school. Yuki didn't seem very happy, so she hid her thrill secretly inside. She didn't want to make Yuki feel worse, but she was looking forward to Kyo coming to school with them. Maybe he could make some friends and be less…lonely. Her eyes opened sadly onto the piles of food.

Lonely.

She knew what that felt like. She refused to admit it to anyone because she was so blessed with people who cared but…she missed her Mom.

"Miss Honda, what are you doing?"

She came back to herself with a little start. Both Yuki and Shigure were looking at her, Yuki with bewilderment in those violet eyes and Shigure with that thoughtful expression she could never quite work out. It seemed to be directed at her more often than not.

"Oh…" Tohru looked down at her hands that had begun gathering leftovers onto a plate without conscious thought. A flush infused her cheeks as she ducked her head. "I…erm…I…"

"You're collecting food for Kyo." Shigure's voice cut through her embarrassment with its cool matter-of-factness, dousing the flame in her cheeks. She lifted her head, meeting his gaze hesitantly.

"Well…I…erm…yes. I mean," her voice wavered but grew in strength as caring loosened her tongue. "I know you've known him for longer than me and probably know him better, but I just don't like the idea of anyone going hungry…" she trailed off as her words ran out like sand in a timer.

"You're a good person Miss Honda." Despite the words Yuki's voice was cold. She'd almost forgotten he was there. Her eyes tracked his movement as he stood fluidly, hair falling over his face, casting it in shadows. "He won't thank you for it though. He's an ungrateful creature. I wouldn't waste any thought on him. In my mind, if he doesn't have the good manners to come down for lunch then he doesn't deserve it."

"Oh well, that's all right." Tohru looked at the plate in her hand with a small smile. "He seemed upset. No one behaves quite how they really are when they're upset and being hungry only makes it worse. Maybe some food will cheer him up."

Yuki collected up the empty plates, silent but for the clink of ceramic. He paused to answer as he pressed a hand against the kitchen door. "I doubt it." Ever polite though he added, "Thank you for lunch Miss Honda, it was delicious."

With that her mysterious host left the room with a swoosh of the doors. Shigure watched him go with narrowed eyes, but a quirk to his lips.

"He's right you know." Tohru swivelled her attention back to her other host. "Kyo probably won't thank you for the food you've gathered for him today."

Tohru nodded. "That's okay. You've all been so kind to let me stay here, it's the least I can do."

Shigure studied her steadily as she collected the remaining plates.

"That doesn't mean to say he won't ever thank you." Tohru was on her feet, Kyo's plate in one hand, the other piled with dirty ones, when Shigure's voice halted her. "He might not appreciate it today, but one day he will."

Tohru smiled that bright, sunny beam that lit up the room.

"Then I'll look forward to that day."

She left Shigure alone, silently marvelling after her behind his eyes.

Tohru left Kyo's plate on the floor by the window, not quite daring to go up onto the roof. She was still so unsure of him. She left the plate in much the same way as the ones she'd left out for a neighbourhood cat when she was younger. _"I just don't want them to go hungry,_" she'd sobbed, and her Mom had agreed. Now, as she did then, she called out into the void of silence.

"Kyo, I've left you some food here, if you're hungry," and then when no response came, as expected, she walked away.

At dinner time the plate was empty, and Tohru felt that same delighted burst of satisfaction she'd had as a child. She couldn't fix everything, she couldn't make him happy to be going to school, with or without her, but this she could do. At the very least he wasn't hungry.


End file.
